


Attraction

by FrozenOasis (VoidSpace)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somehow?, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/FrozenOasis
Summary: Your name is Dirk Strider and you have a thing for having sex without explicit permission but full compliance.Jake so happens to be the latest guy to walk over to you and take the bait.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Jake is smaller then Dirk, started in 2013 as a request perhaps? Explicit nonviolent rape/sex with a mostly unconscious partner.

You’re sitting by yourself at a table, in a club with an unimportant name as far as you’re concerned. It’s just one of the few clubs you like to go to pick up your prey. It’s out of the way, the people that party here are usually loud and obnoxious, but there are always a few that get dragged along, they always seem to find their way to you. The music's at the back of the club and the table you’re sitting at allows for conversation at a normal volume. Your name is Dirk Strider and you’re a man that knows what he wants. You also know that patience usually gets it too. Right now you’re drinking warm beer eyes roaming over the crowd of men and women hoping the right one guy will come to you soon. 

You don’t have any trouble getting hit on of course, but if they don’t fit your  _ taste _ then you switch on your icy demeanor. It works like a charm and then you’re set to wait for another individual, someone attractive, shy, out-of-place and ripe to work over with your charms. 

Your eyes catch onto someone walking towards you slowly. He’s definitely out of place if the friends he’s walked away from is anything to go by. He’s not  _ exactly _ your type but he has some very tempting attributes. He’s a bit on the short side, but he makes up for it by his lean physique, cute face, square framed glasses that fit him and a  _ charming friendly  _ smile. There’s enough light in the place to see that he has a tan and his hair is tousled in a boyishly cute way. He’s wearing loose everyday clothes and you’re pretty sure he was dragged out of his house by a roommate or friend. 

“Hello there,” he says in an attractive accent. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all,” you answer as he slides into the seat across from you.

“I’m J-Jake,” he says politely sounding slightly nervous. 

“Dirk,” you reply grinning eyes catching his. He blushes as looks away for a moment and it’s kinda adorable.

"My friends dragged me along..." he gestures off in the direction he walked from and you glance over at them again. You notice that they’re having fun and they don’t look concerned at all by Jake’s absence. You have a very strong gut instinct that they won’t notice if Jake goes missing tonight. 

You turn back to Jake and smile taking a sip from your drink before asking, "so how are you liking it so far?"

"Well, I get the impression that this is supposed to be enjoyable. Besides the gaudy music and subpar alcoholic beverages, it’s a better option than other places, so I suppose it's nice." He answers and you really want to see his mouth get put to better use. You push the dirty thoughts down and figure he’s looking to find some sort of comradery with you.

“I don't really go out much myself. This place seemed nicer and has some quiet spots so I figured I’d get out. My friends keep pushing me to have some fun, I’ll be able to tell them that I did next time I see them now,” you say laughing in a very genuine manner. 

He chuckles with you nodding like he understands exactly how that feels. You’ve given him exactly what he wants in a talking companion. His body seems to loosen up a bit and his smile is less nervous and more friendly. Not quite completely trusting but it’s a huge jump from the nerves he was only a minute ago. It’s always important to connect with  _ prey _ right way and he’s taken the bait perfectly. 

“So tell me, what do you usually do for fun?” You ask and that gets him excited. 

He starts to talk about his dogs, then he’s pulling his phone out and showing you pictures of them. Jake tells you about his travels around the world and adventures to them. 

“So did you try the Torisashi?” You ask when he’s telling you about Japan and you can tell he’s amazed that you know about that.

“Yeah I did and frankly speaking it tasted mediocre at best, I’m pleased to say that I didn’t get food poisoning.”

You ask more questions about his travels paying close attention to anything you think he’ll love to hear you talk about. It’s actually surprising how much he’s claimed to travel, you can’t imagine he’s very old and you wonder how he can afford it. It’s not important, of course, and you’re not about to pry into his life like that, you’re not really a  _ nosy _ person. He talks about some of his adventures in the wild to and that does surprise you considering he doesn’t really fit the body or height description you’d usually see for a mountain climber. 

You let him talk passionately about it though and he really seems to love to tell his stories. Jake does manage to get some genuine laughs out of you from some of them. Other’s you laugh when you _ know  _ he’ll love it and of course they all land. 

Thirty minutes go by and he’s completely opened up to you by now. He loves to share stories about his life, so it’s been pretty easy to entertain him. Just a few questions to keep the conversation flowing and some “wow’s” and “really?” thrown in and you think he’s good to go. 

“Hey, I’m about to go get a drink, want me to get you something?” You ask after a particularly long(slightly unbelievable) story.

“Oh yes, that'd be fantastic,” he exclaims and tells you his order. 

He’s looking down at his phone when you walk away to order his drink. He doesn’t expect a thing which is exactly how you want it. You order the drinks from the overworked bartender and wait for the drinks, another beer for you and a mojito for Jake. 

Plenty of people know that taking a drink from a stranger is dangerous. You highly doubt Jake is one of them though. You slip a tip into the jar and pick up the drinks, you drop the pill from between your fingers into the glass as you turn. It takes the short walk back for the drug to fully dissolve and you hand the drink to Jake smiling. 

“Thank you!” He sips from the straw none the wiser as you take your seat across from him. “I’ve just compiled some pictures I’d like to share if you're interested.” 

“Yeah,” you say getting up to move your chair closer to his side. 

He shows you pictures of all the places he’s been taking sips of his drink every so often. 

“Do you happen to enjoy the cinema perchance?” He asks once he’s finished showing you several pictures. 

You say yes and then he’s telling you all about his favorite movie Avatar. He’s as passionate about the movie as he is about everything else and you figure he must just be that type of person. He moves on to the Terminator movies and it’s then that you start to notice his speech slowing ever so slighty. Ten more minutes pass and it’s then that his body starts to move slower and he’s oblivious to it. Likely thinking it’s the alcohol, which works out nicely for you. 

You look around the room listening as he recounts another epic movie he loves. His friends are split up, three are missing, likely on the dance floor, while two others are currently distracted in the corner kissing. Your earlier assumption of them not being concerned about Jake’s whereabouts are confirmed. You know they wouldn’t even bat an eye if they saw you take him out. They aren’t going to though because no one ever pays attention when you lead someone out. 

The table is close enough to the doorway that any movements in or out can be done inconspicuously. Plenty of party-goers fly by it heading for the bar and the dance floor not even turning to look at the table. It had the perk of being invisible in a very visible place that you’d like to make good use of now. 

You turn back to Jake and grin; he looks a bit more out of it but he's still talking.

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are Jake?" You interrupt him and he blushes.

“Ye-yeah, well not directly, but I do appreciate it,” he says seeming bashful and you grin. 

You lean in closer to him and you have his full attention. He looks ready to kiss you at any moment and it’s a lovely look you think. 

“I think I could use some fresh air, care to join me?” you ask and he nods, looking down at your lips then back up to your eyes. 

He isn’t completely lost on his feet but you rest a hand on his side as he gets up. He lets you keep your hand there as the two of you walk out of the club. You walk him to the far end of the front of the building away from the lights and he leans against the wall. 

“It feels very nice outside,” he comments eyes closed as he takes in a deep breath. “There is nothing like a breath of fresh mountain air though.” 

“I bet, never really been out of the city myself,” you say leaning against the wall next to him.

“Perhaps you should make plans to travel one day,” he says looking over at you.

“I might,” you comment and he nods slowly his smile lazy. “Looks like you might have had a little too much to drink.”

“I...am feeling...slightly light-headed,” he says and you can hear the effects of the drugs more clearly now. “I think I left my...phone on the table.” 

“Let me go get it for you,” you say quickly and he stays put. 

“Thank you,” he says.

“No problem,” you say as you walk into the club and spot the phone on the table. 

You pick it up and head back outside with it a minute later. He’s definitely having a difficult time standing now so you don’t hesitate to go to his side. 

“Hey man, you look pretty tired, do you need a ride somewhere?” You ask concern in your voice.

“Maybe…”

“I’m not parked too far, I can let your friends know if you want?” You offer and wait to see what he’ll say.

“No, we...we can go, I’ll contact them...later,” he answers like you hoped he would.

“Okay,” you say and he moves away from the wall all wobbly. 

You move closer to him ready to help him walk if he looks close enough to falling. Some couples walk by you but they don’t even turn to look as the two of you walk away. Jake almost trips two blocks into the walk and you move to his side. You run your hand over his back before moving it around his waist and he turns to smiles at you. It’s cute and you decide you really like it. 

You’re nearly holding all of his weight by the time you reach your car. He mumbles thank you as you open the passenger door for him and help him in. It takes three tries for him to get his seatbelt buckled and once he does you close the door. You get into the driver's seat and look over at him as you fasten your seatbelt. 

He’s looking more confused and dazed now that he’s in your car. He doesn’t say anything to you, instead he rests his head against the headrest with his eyes closed. You start the car and he doesn’t move an inch as you back up and pull out of the parking lot.

"Jake, I'm going to need an address if you want me to take you home," you say and wait.

"It's...it's three blocks? 5 South…" he mumbles before he makes a few incoherent sounds and goes quiet. 

You're already heading to the motel you booked but he doesn't know that. He opens his eyes every now and then to look around but he's quiet for the rest of the drive. You turn his phone off halfway there and turn on some music.

You pull into the motels parking fifteen minutes later. It's not up to standards as far as looks go, but it meets all your main requirements. Outside entrance, cash payments, inattentive workers, and people to busy with their own shit to notice anyone else. 

You pull into the spot in front of your door and look over at him. He's breathing softly, lips slightly parted and it's a sight to commit to memory. You get out of the car and walk around to his side thinking about all the things you're going to do to him soon.

You open the passenger door and lean into the car, you unbuckle him and shake his shoulder. He blinks up at you eyes unfocused and eyebrows drawn together in a confused stare.

"This is where I’m staying, you didn’t tell me your address," you say casually.

He attempts some kind of reply but only manages to make a whining sound. 

You look at him with concern as he stares at you, “I can let you crash here for a little while until you feel better.” You offer and after a moment his head moves slightly in an attempted nod that means yes.

You help him out of the car carrying most of his weight as you walk towards your room door. You ask a few nonsensical questions to keep him up enough to work his legs. You open the door and help him onto the bed before going back to lock the door. It had taken a bit more talking than usual but now you finally have him where you want him. 

“Let me help you get a little more comfortable,” you say when you’re back in front of him. 

Unsurprisingly he doesn’t say anything and you get to work. You take off his glasses first and set them on the nightstand then you bend down to undo and remove his shoes. You leave his black socks alone and stand back up to look down at Jake. You decide to help him out of his shirt figuring if he wakes up he’ll be so out of it by now that he won’t know what’s happening. It has been a little over an hour since slipping him the drugs and you have plenty of time. 

You lean down and slide your hands under his shirt not surprised by the muscles beneath the layer of soft skin. You push his shirt up and get a nice sight creamy untanned skin that outlines a low cut tank top you’d guess. He did seem like the type to be bashful about showing off his physique and it makes him a little more endearing you think. You do have a thing for the innocent types that’s a little too trusting. 

You drag his shirt up letting your hands rub up his sides and up to his toned arms. You slip his shirt off without him waking up and push your fingers through his hair. It’s nice and soft and your dick is interested in what you see. His chest is smooth all the way to the band of his jeans and you rub your hands down as you lean down to suck his dusky nipple into your mouth. You lap your tongue over the nub until it starts to harden in your mouth. You nip it careful not to do it too hard, thinking it would be a shame to bruise him. 

You move to his other nipple and give it the same treatment before moving back up. You look down at his jeans as you unfasten it then unzip it slowly. You can see the beginning of his dark pubic hair at the top of his briefs with tree printing on them. You chuckle pretty sure you should have expected to see something besides the usually solid colors. It fits his personality you think as you move your hands to his hips and begin to work them down along with his jeans. 

You get a nice view of his soft uncut cock and trimmed hair as you push them down. It’s a nice look and you appreciate that he maintains it, even if you don’t imagine he’s able to show it off often. His socks slide off along with the rest of his clothes and you toss it all behind you. You feel up his thighs and over his hips to his waist and slide your hands to his ass and squeeze. God does he feel good and, he looks so  _ sexy  _ and you’re so ready to  _ take. _

You slide your hands down his thighs and under his calves lifting them up as stand back up. 

“That's unexpected,” you whisper as you catch sight of the black end of a butt plug in his ass. 

You would have never guessed that he’d be wearing something like this, he seemed so innocent. But then again you don’t really know him very well. It’s a nice surprise that means you’ll get to skip a few steps and get to the main course faster. You push him more fully onto the bed after that and position him on his back deciding to check out the plug later. 

You take your clothes off and stroke your already hardened cock a few times as you look up and down his body. Your eyes land on his face, where his mouth is slightly opened, his lips look supple and inviting. His lashes long and dark make him look like a sleeping angel just begging to be defiled.

You straddle his shoulders dick in hand and bite your lip as you slide the head of it over Jake's lips. You feel a puff of breath from his mouth and move your free hand to ghost over his lips. You slip your fingers in and open his mouth wide then you’re slowly sliding your cock in his hot, wet mouth. The underside of your dick feels good pressed against the flat of his tongue and it's so hot to look at. His lips look so  _ perfect _ stretched around your cock. 

"Fuck," you gasp as you push in deeper. His mouth widens around you with no resistance. 

You move slow and careful the curve of his tongue and mouth deliciously wrapped around your aching cock. You run a hand through his soft hair as you pump your hips slowly fucking into his mouth. He shifts slightly beneath you eyes still closed and you think for a moment you’d like to see his green eyes looking up at you all confused. He goes still without opening them though and you continue sliding your dick in, pushing a little further with each shift. 

You move a gently hand over his cheek thinking about how good he’s going to be. You slide your dick out of his mouth and he breathes in a few deep breaths before it evens out again. His lips are pink and slicked and you think it’s an attractive look on him. You slip your thumb into his mouth and tug at his bottom lip before moving off of him and standing up again. 

As much as you love the way his face looks you want to see the other side of him. You look over his nicely toned legs and think that you’d like to see between them. You wonder if his naturally hairless as you slide a hand between his thighs. You squeeze his thigh before moving your hand back and dragging the pillows from the top of the bed. You turn him so his stomach is pressed against the pillows and his lower half is propped up for easier access. You make sure his face isn’t pressed into the mattress and move his legs under him. You take the lube out from the side table drawer and drop it down next to him in bed before crawling back on. His ass looks plump and you can’t resist the urge to slap it before grabbing it and messaging it with your hand. You slide your hand up the arch of his back all the way to his neck then back down stilling behind him as your eyes lock onto the buttplug.

He looks delectable, his ass cheek smooth, pert and you need to see how big it is inside Jake. You grip the end and tug it a couple of times until the base slips out and it’s bigger than you would have guessed. It comes out clean and you set it aside to look at his pink clean opened asshole. 

You wonder if maybe you profiled him wrong, maybe he uses his innocent charm to get men in bed. You really don't think so, instead, you think he may have a kinky side that gets off on having a sexual secret like this. You slide a finger in his already wet hole and your cock twitches as you slide it into him. You add a second finger and it slides in just as easy and when you pull out it comes out cleans just like you were sure it would. 

Jake took care of the prep work for you even if he isn’t aware of that. You grab your lube and drip it onto your cock running your hand up and down to make it nice and wet. Once you have enough on your dick you set the bottle back down and wipe your hand on the sheets. You place a hand on his hip and press your dick down in between his buttcheeks and pivot your hips sliding it along the cleft. 

You bite your lip and pull back, parting his asscheeks further with your hands and push in several fingers from both hands. It's fucking hot how his hole opens and you move forward pressing the head of your cock against him. You guide it in slowly groaning as the rim stretches around the head of your cock as you enter him. 

You move your hands to his waist and slowly slide yourself in watching as you disappear into his heat until you're balls deep. You take a shuddered breath as you slowly begin to pump your hips working yourself in and out of his tight ass. You speed up your movements, thighs slapping against his ass with each thrust and he may be the best fuck in recent memory. 

"W…" Jake mumbles the syllable and he moves his head slightly.

You speed up pushing into him, making his body move up and he’s quiet arm only slightly twitching.

“Fuck,” you groan as his muscles tighten around you for a moment.

There is some self-awareness there and you move a hand around his body to find his cock. It’s no longer fully soft and his body is definitely reacting to you fucking him. You slow down and stroke him a few times before deciding that you want to reposition him. You pull out his tight heat as you move the pillows out from under him and turn him onto his back.

He sighs in a breathy moany way eyes blinking slow and bleary staring up at the ceiling. You lift up his legs and hold them apart as you scoot up against him pressing your cock back into his tightness. You lower one leg down and to the side and take his cock back in your hand and stroke him. He moans softly as his cock begins to fill out growing thicker in your hand. 

His face is red, he’s breathing heavy, nearly panting as you keep going. His tongue is poking slightly out over his bottom lip, he looks so good like this, it’s  _ sexy  _ as hell. 

He blinks down at you and you can’t help the moan that falls from your mouth. His eyes are dark, he looks so turned-on, aroused, and any confusion has been replaced with a needy lust. You speed up and his mouth falls open in a weak keen as his eyes close again. He moves a hand around the one you have on his cock and limply curls his fingers around yours. 

He’s more awake then you’d figure with how much he drank at the bar. You think he might try to push your hand but instead, he tugs on it, telling you to move  _ faster _ without words. You oblige the hand at his hip tightening as you speed your thrust and stroke his cock in time. His hand drops back down and his back arches slightly as his head turns. He moans in a breathy weak, all-consuming way that you feel a wave of arousal course through your veins. 

You thrust into him with a few harsh stuttering pumps before you pull out of him. You move over him pressing your dick against his and you wrap your hand around both dicks and stroke them. He softly moans again and you feel his cock pulsing in your hand as he cums over your fingers suddenly. You come after a few more pumps with a moan semen shooting over his belly and chest. You stroke yourself through the pleasure until you're emptied and your cock starts to feel oversensitive. 

You look down at Jake and you want to do it all over again because  _ God _ does he look amazing like this. You haven’t kissed anyone in years and realize with a start that you  _ want  _ to kiss him when he’s not drugged out. You want to talk to him some more and hear his accent and soothing voice.

Of course, that’s not an option since you’ve just finished raping him. The last ebbs of pleasure fade away and you frown at your thoughts. You get up from the bed and go to the restroom to grab a towel to clean him off with. It isn’t like he’s anything  _ special _ , you think as you walk back to him and look over his body. Yeah, he’s cute, sexy, his hair is soft and he shares some interests with you. You’d been thinking about getting him here, but he had been entertainingin an endearing way. 

You sigh you know the effect of the drug will last for a while. You also could fuck him again but you won’t somnophilia fetish be damned. You want to fuck him with his eyes open. You want to watch him gasp, moan, look at you,  _ kiss  _ you and there is no way that’s going to happen now you think.

You clean him off, wiping away the evidence and slide his plug back in. Your dick twitches in interest but you ignore it as you go to take a quick shower. You pull your clothes on first, then you slip him back into his clothes over the next twenty minutes. You think about leaving an apology and hope that he thinks he was just drunk out of his mind. Maybe you’ll get to start over with a quick hair dye and change in creepy personality. Though falling for Jake when he’s unconscious and you’re fucking him is pretty telling that your creep factor isn’t going anywhere.

He  _ had _ requested non-verbally for you to stroke him faster. It could have just been his body and brain reacting to pleasure though. 

In maybe the dumbest move in your entire life(one that will likely get you thrown in jail) you decide to just stay. You know he’s likely to not even remember that you’ve fucked him, so you’ll have to make something up. 

It’s eight hours later when he finally starts to wake up. You’ve gone to the local store and purchased some food and water to help his through the after-effects of the drug in his system. You put his glasses on for him and he takes the offered drink and food with a weak smile wordlessly. 

“Sorry, ‘bout last night,” you say apologetically and he looks at you. “I don’t usually...I just, I got carried away.” You say cringing at your attempt to make sure he doesn’t think you drugged him.

“Well...my head feels as if it’s been...walloped by a sack of potatoes,” he finally says sounding unsuspicious. “I don’t usually handle alcohol very well.”

You nod not sure what you want to say, but you smile reassuringly. 

He smiles back and you’re guessing he hasn’t come to the conclusion that you’re the reason he feels like this. 

“So...this might sound a little strange, but would you like to go out later?” You ask hopeful. 

He chuckles looking at you with some fondness in his eyes, “If I agree I’d enjoy remembering clearly what takes place after our date.”

He doesn’t sound angry but you’re sure he knows something was up. You could try to deny any wrongdoing but he seems open to letting it go. It’s not something most people would do you think, but he must think you’re worth it. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you say eyes locked with his in a silent agreement. 

“Then the answer is yes,” he says.

You smile knowing that you’re really fucking lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and what not! :)
> 
> I hope you like it anon from 2013 lol.


End file.
